While the device of the instant invention is capable of many varied applications, as by mechanics performing maintenance, factory assembly lines, and others, it has been primarily developed for use in topical application of pharmaceuticals. For example, in the application of salves to babies, as well as adults, it is generally necessary to remove salve from a container, as by an applicator or one's fingers, usually involving opening and closing the container, which procedure is inconvenient and messy, as well as tending to lack a desirable degree of sanitation.